


lay down your head and show me if you like it

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С проблемой Вечно Открытого Рта Дерек встречается сразу после знакомства со Стайлзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay down your head and show me if you like it

С проблемой Вечно Открытого Рта Дерек встречается сразу после знакомства со Стайлзом. Формально, это даже не знакомство. Дерек видит новоиспеченного оборотня и его лучшего друга. Сквозь запах влажной земли и зелени Дерек чувствует запах школьника, это смесь из страха возбуждения, и клубничного коктейля. Дереку совсем не нравится, что у парня открывается рот при первом же взгляде на Дерека. 

Это не может нести с собой ничего хорошего.

Спустя два месяца ситуация не меняется, Дерек лишь начинает чаще общаться со Скоттом, пытается научить его хотя бы основам, чтобы тот не свихнулся и не натворил дел в шкуре оборотня. Стайлз все так же ходит с открытым ртом, Дерек постоянно чувствует его сладкое дыхание. Запахи пасты, жвачки, конфет, сладких коктейлей. Каждый раз Дерека насквозь прошибает от первого вдоха рядом со Стайлзом, а тот, кажется, и не замечает как себя ведет. 

Детская невинность, Дерек уверен, что Стайлз и не думает о себе как о привлекательном подростке. И было бы намного лучше, чтобы Дерек был с ним солидарен. Но единственным желанием, которое одолевает Дерека при каждой встрече со Стайлзом становится... Нечто действительно _грязное_ , и Дерек проклинает себя и Стайлза заодно.

– Тебе, знаешь, ну, стоит поговорить с ним.

Скотт смотрит в пол, делая вид, что обращается не к Дереку.

– Что?

– Стайлз. Тебе стоит поговорить с ним.

– О чем?

Скотт страдальчески морщится и обхватывает себя руками в защитном жесте:

– Дерек, я ведь слышу и твое сердцебиение. И когда вы встречаетесь, оно..

Скотт взмахивает руками, стараясь описать окончание предложения жестами.

– В общем, думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить с ним.

Заодно Дерек проклинает еще и Скотта.

Проходит не одна неделя, прежде чем Дерек решается на какие-то действия. Ему страшно от того, что волка становится действительно трудно контролировать при виде Стайлза. Стайлза, который с недавнего времени стал постоянно сосать гребаные леденцы. Дерек предпочел бы, чтобы рот Стайлза был свободен, потому что, видит Бог, это действительно не доведет до добра. Так что Дерек не находит другого выхода, кроме как в очередной раз подкараулить Стайлза в его комнате.

– Ох, Дерек, – Стайлз проговаривает это изумленно и с леденцом во рту. Дерек слышит ломающуюся на зубах карамель.

– Вынь. Это. Из. Своего. Рта.

Волк внутри рычит, он хочет выпустить когти и клыки. Дерека раздирает желание заклеймить Стайлза и укусить его.

– Ладно, вот, все. Если ты хотел поговорить о Скотте..

– Нет, – хрипит Дерек. Он подходит к Стайлзу и стискивает его запястья. За запахом сладкой карамели он чувствует нотку возбуждения. И это не нервное возбуждение. Дерек вдыхает так глубоко как только можно.

– Стайлз.

– Да, я кажется, понял. Но, один вопрос до начала действия. Это правда, что волки выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь?

Дерек изумленно распахивает глаза и смотрит на взволнованного Стайлза. Его рот привычно открыт, на щеках легкий румянец и зрачки, черт, его зрачки настолько огромные, что почти полностью закрывают радужку. Дерек припечатывает его к стене, наклоняется, скользя носом по шее Стайлза, и отвечает:

– Да.

– Ух, вот и славно, – Стайлз улыбается довольно и в следующую секунду целует Дерека.

И, _ох_ , это действительно не может хорошо закончиться. Но Дерек целует его в ответ, и волк внутри довольно скулит.


End file.
